Ken and I
by Hentai Y. Slave
Summary: Companion fic to “Ran and I”, done in Ran’s POV. Follow Ran’s thoughts on some of the events that happen in the daily lifes of Ran and Ken. AU, fluff, shonenai, RanXKen, Ran’s POV
1. TV! Soccer match! Ken strips?

Ken and I

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: implied RanXKen so far, will develop later (I hope)

Summary: Companion fic to "Ran and I", done in Ran's POV. Follow Ran's thoughts on some of the events that happen in the daily lifes of Ran and Ken (AU, fluff, shonen-ai, RanXKen, Ran's POV)

Notes: Yay! Yay! I finally wrote this! (dances around happily) Hope this fic will be as fun as "Ran and I" If you're new...well I suggest you read "Ran and I" first...

Disclaimer: grumbles I.DO.NOT.OWN.WEISS.KREUZ.OR.ANY.OF.ITS.CHARACTERS. Happy? But I do own this fic. Mwahahaha.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: TV! Soccer match! Ken strips?

"Oh Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou..." Ken chants to me. You can practically see the stars in his eyes. I waved him away, trying to resume reading my book.

Ken is my stepbrother of some sort. When my family...met with unfortunates... his parents adopted me and I became Ken's older brother since I was...well older. I still remembered the first day I met him. He looked at me with the curiosity of a cat, and his questions for me were met by my grieving silence. Despite so, little kenken still continued to try and coax something out of me, usually by ranting about himself and sharing his problems. I might have forged irritation at his rambling then, but I was really in fact grateful for his attention. It was like a continual pouring of sunshine on me while my world was still filled with rain.

As I slowly opened up to him, he became even more comfortable with me. His own openness made him as easy to read as a book, and I have come to recognize his strengths and weakness, his loves and hates. I doted on him as much as I did on my own sister. Perhaps even more...

A few weeks ago, Ken had been walking to and fro in the house, holding a sports magazine and mumbling to himself. It seems that an important match was going to be shown on a particular sports channel that our family did not subscribe to. He was grumbling about it so much that I went ahead and subscribed the channel for him. Not that I cared of course; it was just to shut him up. Just that.

Don't give me that look...

Fine, I cared for him. Just as a brother. Hn.

Anyway, that was the reason why Ken is currently pouring out words of thanks in buckets. I snapped out of my inner monologue when I realized Ken was saying something else.

"Ran, will you watch the match with me? Please?" He pleaded, jumping up and down like a puppy. He acts so much like a kid sometimes, especially when it has something to do with soccer. But that's what's so endearing about him.

Yes, I find him endearing. As a brother. That's all.

Stop snickering or I will run you through with my katana. Hn.

Oh no. He is giving me his puppy-eye look again. I mentally cursed that kid Omi for teaching him that. I wish to read my book. I do NOT want to waste my time watching a few people trying to kill each other chasing after a ball. I will NOT give in to the cute look he has on his face.

"...Fine," I replied. Too bad my mouth decided to overwrite my brain. Ken starts jumping around in joy. I cannot help but smile at his cheerfulness.

----------------------------------------------------------

In his excitement to watch the match, he had dragged me to sit on the sofa next to him a whole good ten minutes earlier. This proves to be a mistake as a short piece of news report was being played on the TV. It showed a car accident; very similar to the one my parents and sister Aya were involved in. Ken gave me a sidelong glance, checking if I was feeling all right.

For many years I had been afraid to watch the news. Every road accident reported caused memories of my family's death to seize me suddenly, forcing a silent tear to fall down my cheek. But Ken understood what was happening; every time a stray tear falls, he would gently brush it away, giving me a pat on my shoulder for comfort. It was a small gesture, but a very important one as it gives me the strength to continue living and helps me hold on to my sanity.

I gave him a small smile to indicate that I was all right, and all was forgotten once the soccer match had started. While Ken's attention was glued to the screen, my thoughts went back to the soccer tournament not so long ago. Ken was in our school soccer team as a striker, and they were playing the finals on school grounds. I still remembered how he tried to appear calm while warming up but obviously (well, obvious to me at least) feeling nervous. I remembered giving him best wishes, and promising to treat him to ice cream (the cheapest kind of course).

And I remembered the kiss.

Till now I am still not sure what came over me to do that. Maybe it was because he was looking too cute being anxious; maybe it was because I wanted to wish him luck more affectionately...

Or maybe it was because I loved him?

...I don't know.

Then for a reason Ken refused to tell me, he injured an opposing member even before the match started. I remembered one of his teammates had came running to me (Yohji, wasn't it?), telling me that Ken was sent to the principal's office. Ken gave me an affectionate hug after I helped him be let off the hook, effectively making me forget about asking him for the reason for the fight. Oh well, it is just like kenken to do something unexpected...

Like that time he became a delinquent and broke all the school rules. I cannot even remember why I was angry with him in the first place to ignore him, but really, was there such a need to do all that to get my attention? Though I admit, I was really touched by the motive behind his actions. I am just glad he was not really turning bad...

"Almost! Come on! Shoot already!" I heard Ken shout. I turned back to the screen to see that a player was fast approaching the goalkeeper, then...

"GOAL!!!!!!!!!" Ken cheered, just as the ball went into the net. Ken, being the animated person that he is, practically jumped off the sofa before he ran around it, pulling his shirt off and twirling it in his right hand in celebration, as if it was him who scored. For me, I clapped as enthusiastically as I can (which is just a few), before I found my eyes resting on Ken.

More precisely, on his bare chest. With his shirt off, the firm abdominal muscles and leaned figure that he had built up due to his vigorous soccer trainings were clearly seen. I found my gaze lingering on his perfectly tanned skin, now glistening due to the sweat he had developed due to his running. I started to wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through his firm muscles...

...until a shirt landed on my face.

A sweaty, dirty jersey that Ken had been wearing, then twirling in his hand.

I growled. I really growled.

A small yelp was heard from Ken, before the offensive article was removed from my face. Sure, I love Ken, clean or sweaty, but NOT a sweaty, stinking jersey! I can still smell the dirty shirt! I glared daggers at him. He had the decency to look sheepish, one hand holding the jersey and the other scratching his head nervously.

"U-Uh. S-Sorry Ran...I kind of got over excited and uh let go of the shirt. But iswearididntmeantoletitlandonyourface…" he rambled nervously.

I waved a hand to silent him. A babbling, blushing Ken who has that 'oh shit Ran is going to kill me' look does not really change anything. I stood up to go.

"I'm going to take a shower," I informed him. Sure, I have already taken one, but I guess I better just go. God knows what will happen to me if another goal is scored...

"But didn't you just..." Ken started to say, before I gave him a look that said 'Don't Ask', effectively silencing him. I was about to walk away when Ken spoke up again, making me pause in mid step.

"I'm sorry, Ran." Ken said. He sounded so sad that I just had to turn back to him. He had his head down. God he thinks I hate him.

Don't you understand kenken? I do not take such little things to heart. It does not matter what you do, and whether you apologize or not. I would still forgive you. Hell, you could have accidentally sliced my arm off with my katana and I would still forgive you. I would always forgive you.

_...maybe it was because I loved him?_

"It's nothing," I tell him. I further reassured him with a bright smile, a smile that I reserved just for him. He smiles back gratefully; with so much gratefulness that it seemed I had given the world to him. I wish I could too...

_...maybe it was because I loved him?_

I turned to go for my second shower again, and he resumed watching his match. That was when he decided to speak up again.

"Is my jersey THAT smelly?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

End or TBC?

----------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Finished!!! Hahaha...i'm still snickering about the shirt flying to Ranny's face part XD

Ran: (growl)

Author: Heh heh, that's punishment for thinking dirty thoughts about kenken!

Ken: Review please! And read "Ran and I", done in my POV!

Author: Yup yup, the x'mas special is up too!


	2. Ken studies! Ran makes coffee! Kiss?

Ken and I

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: implied RanXKen so far, will develop later (I hope)

Summary: Chp2! Companion fic to "Ran and I", done in Ran's POV. Follow Ran's thoughts on some of the events that happen in the daily lifes of Ran and Ken (AU, fluff, shonen-ai, RanXKen, Ran's POV)

Notes: (sigh) this chp seems a bit meaningless...its just ranny ogling at kenken again...but it seems to connect with chp 2 of 'Ran and I' so..enjoy!

Disclaimer: (grumbles) I.DO.NOT.OWN.WEISS.KREUZ.OR.ANY.OF.ITS.CHARACTERS. Happy? But I do own this fic. Mwahahaha.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Ken studies! Ran makes coffee! Kiss?

The house is unusually silent.

Ken is studying. After the school's soccer tournament and the period of praise that was showered upon him, Ken finally has to face what every student would have to face eventually. Exams. Well, his re-exams actually. He did not manage to pass all his subjects this semester (a usual for sportsman during their sports season, since they are too tired after their matches to study) and he is studying for his re-exam. Our school has a strict rule that requires students to at least pass all the subjects before they can graduate their year. Ken is in full mugging mode as a result.

I looked up discreetly from the book I am reading, looking at Ken over the corner of my eye. Though it was really a good book, I cannot really concentrate on it with Ken around. Not when he looks so cute like this.

From where I was seated on the sofa, I could clearly see Ken sitting at his study table, hunched over his pile of books, a pencil gripped firmly in his hands. He was alternating between writing and nibbling on the pencil, occasionally pushing his oversized glasses up. Yes you heard right, glasses. It has a black, geek-like frame with no degree since Ken has perfect eyesight. He calls them his 'mugging glasses' and wears them to concentrate on studying. It was absolutely adorable how serious and nerdy he looks wearing the frames that are too big for him, so different from the usual 'jock' he portrayed. And I am the only one who sees this side of him. A plus point for me.

It was not often that he does this though. He only goes into full study mode in emergencies such as this. It was comforting to know that at least he knows when to drop play for serious work. Though he did not manage to make it the first round, I was glad see that he is trying his best for this round. Ken, quietly studying, not making noise and playing a fool. And also looking so cute while at it. I felt like getting the instant camera he had bought at that time and take a photo of him looking like this. Though I don't think he would appreciate it.

That time. Ah yes, one of the best days of my life so far. Though it started out pretty bad with me losing my wallet and almost getting knocked down by a truck (...Actually it was a really bad start. Hn.), I would forever treasure what happened after. Going with Ken to so many familiar places, hearing his joyous laughter and posing so close to him for photos...unconsciously, I gave a sigh at the memories.

Ken tilts his head in my direction, tipping his glasses down slightly to give me a questioning gaze over the rim of the black frame. With my trained reflexes, I pretended to be still reading my book, trying not to break into a grin at how adorable his gesture was. Surprisingly, he gave a sigh.

"Look Ran," he starts, looking slightly exasperated, perhaps tired from his studies, "I know you are watching me."

My heart skipped a beat. Does he know? Did he catch me ogling at him? I must keep calm. Nothing fazes me. I must stay composed...

"Look, you don't have to supervise me. I am concentrating on my studies. Just go do your...ah whatever stuff you do," Ken finished, slightly twitching his nose as he tried to recall what else I do besides reading. I was mentally relieved. He thought I was just checking that he is studying. Confident, I decided to tease him a bit. (A/N: Ran? Teasing?)

"Hard to say," I said, looking nonchalant at his words. He threw an eraser at me. I ducked it harmlessly.

"Seriously," I added, pushing my own reading glasses up and settling my book on the table, "I can help you if you have any questions." He gave me a smile, grateful at my offer.

"It's ok Ran, I can cope with this," he replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he stretched. He spared a glance at the clock, and then turned to me again. "Don't you have a shift in the flower shop today?" he asked.

"I still have a bit of time. Coffee?" I offered, noting his sleepiness. He gave me another grateful look, though this one had a bit of cute pleading in it. I love all the different expressions he makes. Argh I'm getting dreamy again. Stoic, Ran, stoic.

As I made his coffee, my thoughts drifted to that of the flower shop. Yes, I work part time in a flower shop. A bit of extra income was always good. I had first come across the little flower shop when I was job-hunting a few years ago. I still remember how I had stopped outside the shop and leaned against the doorframe, slightly fascinated at how the old lady did a flower arrangement so perfectly. She saw me watching so eagerly and offered to teach me how to do one. It sort of just spiralled from there and the next thing I know I was the flower shop boy. It became one of the few things I enjoyed doing.

"Hey, maybe I can finish this in time to go down to the shop with you, haha" Ken joked (I hoped as much), his voice carrying down to the kitchen. I felt my left eye twitch at his statement. Twice. Ken had showed up a few weeks after I started working there, trying to help me with my work. Ken is...a disaster in the flower shop. His reflexes seemed to be thrown out of the window when he is off the soccer fields. He tripped over things and broke so many of the flower pots that I literally kicked him out of there. As much as I lo-...adore him, I was sensible enough to know that he should not stay. He knows it as well. Besides, he might cut himself with the broken pots.

Stop making that 'Aww' sound. He's my half-brother after all; of course I care for his safety!

By the time I got back to him with the coffee he had already drifted off into a light nap, glasses still perched onto his nose bridge in a cute manner. I seemed to be using the words 'cute' and 'adorable' on him very often. Hn.

I set the coffee by his side gently, just blatantly looking at him for a while, taking in his innocent and adorable (there's that word again) features. I shook him a bit to awake him. Though my main reason was to make him continue studying, part of me wanted to see the puppy-like manner he wakes up in.

He whimpered slightly, resisting my motion to wake him. His nose twitch slightly and his hand rose to remove his glasses, as the other came up to rub his eyes. He looked up slowly with sleepy eyes, stray hairs poking at odd angles on his head. He smiled gently at me when he finally focused on me in his disoriented state, and his grin widened when the smell of coffee reached his nose. When he finally realised that he had fallen asleep while studying, his head tilted down slightly and he gave me a sheepish smile as his left hand came up to scratch the back of his head shyly.

Unknowingly, my eyes softened at the sight.

I felt like kissing him, if only to reassure him.

But I won't. I'll probably scare him off.

End or TBC?

----------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Author: Notice that in both POV both of them are reluctant to talk about kenken's time in the flower shop XD XD.

Ken: Very funny (pouts)

Ran: (plants a small kiss on Ken's cheeks)

Ken: O.o (blushes)

Author: (sigh) Public affection:) since its been a while...ok its been a year:) the reviews have piled up. Review Replies!

To leila: heh heh Ran is fun to make fun of..eh more mistletoes? Hmm I'll think about it

To westkitsune: Not first reviewer, but treasured as well :) heh heh I'm excited to write the confession scene..

To Chitoshiya no Tohma: heh I hope this chapter was as cute as well. Thanks for reading both fics! They are both my lovely babies :)

To Kirei Aya: Ah ha here's the next part. Hopefully more will follow

To RosefaerietaleRed: thanks! Here's the next part! Please continue the support!

To HeatherR: (blinks) wow! I love your fics! Ahhh (bows to the AU Queen) thank you so much! I'm a fan of your fics!

To kyria valkyrie: Glad to make you happy:) That's my greatest joy in writing. Making people happy

To Rie: (gives a hug) thanks so much! I hope this chapter is as good as well.

To Shladnria: heh thank you thank you. I love my fics too :)

To Miss vampire: Heh heh Ranny is such a hentai! Uke Ken is cute. Thanks for reviewing!

To amethyst rulzz: Ha ha can tell you're a big fan of Ran. Amethyst equals Ran :) Erm basically they are at the point where they are realising their foreign feelings for each other. Ran is a little bit more ahead of Ken in the feelings department, hence the forward ogling. Remember, in 'Ran and I' chp 1, it was RAN who went ahead to kiss Ken. And he's not that disturbed about it .

Author: As usual R&R :) And please (shameless plug) check out my new fic 'Milord, Milove' featuring Lord Ran and Lord Ken (chuckle) Oh and I spent some time to edit 'Ran and I' as well. Feel free to check it out :) I love the xmas special...


	3. More soccer! Love rival? Bath!

Ken and I

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: implied RanXKen so far, will develop later (I hope)

Summary: Chp3! Companion fic to "Ran and I", done in Ran's POV. Follow Ran's thoughts on some of the events that happen in the daily lifes of Ran and Ken (AU, fluff, shonen-ai, RanXKen, Ran's POV)

Notes:

Author: OMG! (hugs precious paper in arms)

Ran: (wince) What?

Author: I've just discovered my draft for chp3! I totally forgot that I had made one! AHHHHHHHH. (happy glow)

Ran: ...

Disclaimer: (grumbles) I.DO.NOT.OWN.WEISS.KREUZ.OR.ANY.OF.ITS.CHARACTERS. Happy? But I do own this fic. Mwahahaha.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: More soccer! Love rival? Bath!

Finally, I have finished my work at the flower shop. I head over to the soccer field near the playground (fond memories of picture taking there) where Ken is coaching soccer to a group of kids. He has been doing that for a few years ever since that day when he happened to walk pass that field. He got pestered by them to join them in their play and, impressed by his skills, they had asked him to be their coach. Now that Ken's school break has started (he passed his exams thankfully), they have requested more of his time. Can't blame them; Ken is irresistible.

By the time I reached the field, the practise has already ended and I spotted Ken sitting on a bench, packing his things into his bag. I approached him silently; he looked up and gave me a warm smile. I don't know how he does it, but he always recognise my presence and acknowledges it even though I'm fairly certain that I was quiet. It was like he felt me coming. I settled myself next to him as he bend down to put the soccer balls back into their nets. I was about to open my mouth to speak when...

"Kenni-chan!" A voice squealed out sharply. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw one of the soccer kids running towards us, face plastered with a joyous smile. She was a fairly cute girl with bright blue eyes, black hair tied in a single pigtail...with her shoes and hands covered in mud from playing soccer. I made a mental note not to let any of the soccer kids touch me. Ken looks up as well, smiling fondly at the girl with his I-love-small-kids-they're-so-cute smile. When the girl's short feet finally reached us, Ken kneeled down to her height and gave her his you-have-my-full-attention look. No wonder the kids love him.

"What can I do for you, Yukino-chan?" Ken asked sweetly, giving her a wide grin. I tried to give her a smile as well. 'Tried' being the keyword here. I'm not very good with people, kids included.

To my surprise and amusement, Yukino-chan shuffled her feet and took a deep breath. After a moment, she looked Ken in the eyes with a dead serious expression and took his left hand in both her tiny ones. Ken blinked in surprise and he gave this confused (yet utterly adorable to me) look.

"Kenni-chan," Yukino-chan started to say, gripping Ken's hand tighter.

"Y-Yes?" Ken asked in slight hesitation. I cringed slightly, but there was more yet to come.

"Can I be the most important person in your life?" She asked. You could practically see the shine in her eyes. I mentally scowled. The little brat probably learned that line from some cheesy love drama serial. I could feel my left eye twitch a bit.

Ken gave a soft laugh at her confession, one that is of amusement rather than of mockery. He gave a reassuring pat to her head when she looked downhearted.

"I'm sorry Yukino-chan, but Ranni-chan over there already has that position, " Ken replied in all honesty, with a tilt of his head in my direction. I can't help but blush slightly at his statement. He probably did not meant it in a romantic sense, but the fact that he said it...well it just sent butterflies to my stomach and a warm tingling feeling through my body. I, Ran Fujimiya, am the most important person in Ken's life.

Yes, I'm gloating. I'm not even going to deny that.

"But Yukino-chan can be the next most important person!" Ken added in all good cheer, standing and lifting the girl into the air such that she giggled and beamed in equal delight. Then she looked me over and shot The Look in my direction.

Great. I'm being sized up by a kid. A five year old giving me The Look, one that promises a challenge to knock me off my position on the throne of her 'Kenni-chan's most important person'. I narrowed my eyes to glare at her, mentally signalling to her that this is MY Ken. Yes, my Ken. Ken is mine, got that? A small kid will not intimidate me.

And I am not acting possessive. Stop laughing or I will slice you up with my katana.

Anyways she seemed to get my message (either that or she was downright frightened by my glare) and gave a small 'Eep!' before hiding herself behind her Kenni-chan. Ken saw my glare and gave me a disappointed look, indicating that I was too mean to the little brat. If I was like any five year old I will probably point my finger at her and whine, 'She started it!' but I'm not. I settled for looking away instead. He gave an exasperated sigh and put Yukino-chan down, saying his goodbye to her when her parents finally arrived to pick her up.

After Ken said his goodbye to the very last kid, he started to pick up his things, ready to leave. I voluntarily picked up his bag for him. Amongst the bag and the net with the soccer balls and his soccer cleaves, the bag was the cleanest. But it still smelled. I held it as far from me as possible. Ken chuckled at my action, obviously reading my thoughts.

Yes, I like to be neat and clean, probably to the point of obsessive compulsiveness. I get pretty annoyed when I see a mess, especially one made by Ken. I mean, after living with me for so long, he should know by now that he shouldn't do things that I dislike. That includes how he 'picked' his way into my room that day, through the connecting door. I spared him a glance as we made our way home, before I turned back to my thoughts again.

He probably didn't know this, but he really scared the hell out of me that day. One of our neighbours had a break some time ago, and I thought the thief was going to strike at our house that night. But no, just little Kenken, who decided not to trouble me by asking to borrow the shirt directly like NORMAL people do but sneak in adventurously. This is Ken I'm talking about here; he could have requested to borrow my katana and I would lend it to him without the blink of an eye...

On second thought I would hesitate a bit, but only because he might hurt himself with it. No other reason. It's not that I am possessive of my katana or something.

What did I say about laughing at me!

Anyway, even if I had given him permission, knowing Ken he would still have chosen to pick the lock and sneak in instead. He probably does not realise it, but he tends to do things in a complicated manner, to the point of it being too much of a challenge to him. Tell him to make lunch and he will try to whip up a full French cuisine course. Only to have the kitchen catch fire. Tell him to do the laundry and he will try to formulate a certain command for the washing machine. Only to spoil it. And the list goes on and on.

While that is said, the thing is that Ken is not messing things up on purpose. He is just trying to make things better for everyone, the only reason being that, well, he cares. Now who the hell can fault him for that? Silly Kenken. Sometimes I feel like clobbering him.

When we reached home, I gave him the order to wash up quickly. He gave me a mocking 'Yes, sir' in return, heading upstairs to his bathroom giggling. He knows as much as I do that he is both tired and smelly after a day in the field, and he welcomes a much-needed bath. I put his bag in his room before heading back to my own bathroom for a bath.

Before I could go into the bathroom, I heard a small knock from the door before it opened slightly. I mused slightly at the fact that he did not use the connecting door, even though I left it unlock after that incident. Yes, I do not keep it locked anymore, now that I know that it is useless to do so. There were a couple of reasons why I was confident that he would not sneak in again. Firstly, because he was aware of how irritated I was over that incident (not angry. There is a difference because I can never get angry with Ken but I can be irritated about it.). Secondly, now that I know about it, it is no longer a challenge for Ken to try and sneak pass me, the 'Kendo Master' as he terms, to get stuff. Remember what I said about Ken's tendency to do things the complicated way.

Ken peeps his head in cautiously, shyly asking to borrow a towel. As I was passing him one, I noticed how he stole a glance at my bathroom, before he retreated a bit too hastily back to his room. I can't help but grin. One thing that turned out well from that incident was that I SAW my Kenken blush when he accidentally witnessed my near-naked form. An expression that was mixed with embarrassment and awe. I have known him for the longest time to read every niche in his expression.

And I know that he likes what he sees.

He is probably confused and in denial, but at least I know now that I have a chance. While we both can pretend that nothing transcended in that incident, we both know that the attraction is there. Happy with my current thought, I head for my bath and, without hesitation, leave my bathroom door open.

End or TBC?

----------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Ran: So who is the love rival as mentioned in the title? (Prepares katana)

Author: (blinks) Her. (Picks up Yukino-chan) But it's only for this chapter. She's not gonna appear again. I think.

Ran: ... (curses)

Author: Aww Ranny's just jealous of little Yukino-chan XD Anyway, you people are probably wondering what's with the note I made up there. Well the truth is I did a draft for this chapter long ago and forgot all about it XoX. If this were an anime, chp 2 would be a filler episode O.o

Review Replies:

To Rie: Thanks for your review! I wanted to portray kenken as cute as possible, and ranny as lovesick as possible. Increases the fluffiness of the fic XD glad you liked it.

To dark: O.o (imagining that ranny really did that) heh heh perhaps sometime in the future :) thank you for reading this fic too!

To RanKen lover: lol everyone wants ranny to kiss kenken :) but it is a bit too early for that ne? Thanks for reviewing!

To amethyst rulzz: Now I know people actually read the replies :) I haven't updated that fic actually...I seemed to have run out ideas for Ken's POV (gasp) but I'm sure something will pop out soon (stares at Ken for ideas)

Ran: (grabs kenken) MINE.

Author: Oops. R & R pls! I love reviews. Makes me grin like an idiot XD


End file.
